It is understood that hand-held firearms require some type of handgrip so that the operator can hold the firearm as it is fired. Also, many accessories are available that aid in the proper and/or enhanced operation of firearms and some type of platform or mounting structure is generally provided or available as an accessory for this function. Further, many firearms are operated as automatic or semiautomatic and have a tendency to heat extensively so that handgrips attached directly to the barrel can produce hand burns for the operator if great care is not taken. In addition, anything attached directly to the barrel of a firearm can have a tendency to alter the barrel slightly and any alterations can adversely affect the accuracy of the firearm.
As understood by those skilled in the art, firearms of the type discussed herein generally include a receiver a stock attached to one end of the receiver and a barrel attached to the other end of the receiver. In most instances the barrel screws into an opening in the receiver and includes a barrel nut adjacent the receiver for assembling the barrel into the receiver. In most instances, handgrips or hand guards and accessory mounting devices are attached to the barrel. Further, the operator must grip the firearm on or adjacent the barrel to stabilize the firearm during operation. Thus, hand guards generally surround at least portions of the barrel to provide the operator a place to grip the firearm and to protect the hand from the heat of the barrel.
One of the main problems that arises is the weight that hand guards and accessory mounting devices add to the firearm. Clearly, the hand guards and accessory mounting devices must be constructed ruggedly and to withstand heavy use. In the prior art, hand guards are constructed of a plurality of components that are fixed together around the barrel, generally by screws or the like. Because the prior art hand guards are formed with multiple components, they must be constructed with larger and heavier areas or portions (e.g. mating edges, etc.) that are adapted to allow the components to be fixed together.
It would be highly advantageous, therefore, to remedy the foregoing and other deficiencies inherent in the prior art.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved hand guard assembly.
Another object of the invention is to provide a new and improved hand guard assembly that is relatively light weight.
Another object of the invention is to provide a new and improved hand guard assembly and that may include one or more accessory mounting devices.
Another object of the invention is to provide a new and improved hand guard assembly that is simpler to manufacture and to install.
Another object of the invention is to provide a new and improved hand guard assembly that is relatively cool and that enhances air flow over the underlying barrel.